Songs For Any Occasion
by chairbuck12
Summary: 5 drabbles, 5 differnt songs, 5 different emotions. CHAIR centric, excpet for the first one. Putting myself to the test has never been so much fun!


Five 500 word dabbles using 5 songs set on shuffle using 5 different emotions.

Yes, I am putting myself to the test. Sadly, I couldn't write each one listening to the song only once, my hands can't type that fast. If I were you I'd listen to each song as you read each piece; it helps you get a sense of why I what wrote. But I included some of the lyrics for those who don't want to listen to the songs.

--

--

--

--

-

Here I am-Renee Sandstorm

Emotion: Laughable

Word Count: 457

--

_They tell you a good girl is quiet  
And that you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
And you should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules  


_--_

Blair Waldorf looked around the courtyard, a huge smile gracing her features as her new clique of friends surrounded her petite form, talking and gossiping amongst themselves.

"I can't believe you actually go the tickets!" A 14 year old Isabelle shrieked, the ticket firmly clutched in her hand. The other girls nodded, staring at their new Queen like she was the goddess reincarnate.

Blair only laughed lightly, sipping down her water before talking a bite of her strawberry yogurt. "It _is _my mother's fashion show, Isabelle." She said, laughing once again. Isabelle turned a bright red, fingering her blue headband embarrassed. She took a peak at Penelope, who looked at her in pity, before swiftly turning around. Isabelle didn't understand why a person like Blair Waldorf could be so mean when she had everything; to a person who had nothing, like herself. Isabelle smiled lightly, down casting her eyes before bringing them up to meet Blair's.

"I knew _that_." Isabelle said smirking lightly, taking a sip of her Gatorade before plopping it down with a thud. Blair's eyes became huge, her lips turning down into a frown.

"You don't have to plop that down, Isabelle, geez. Plus, why are you drinking Gatorade anyways? Gatorade is for _little _girls."

Isabelle looked at Blair in shock. _God, she's a bitch!,_ Isabelle thought, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as her friends laughed at her. Suddenly Kati, the new girl, stood up, her face a mask of rage.

"God Blair stop being a bitch! Come on Isabelle!" Kati grabbed her arm, tugging her away from the girls and into a abandoned hallway.

"Thanks," Isabelle said softly, tugging her black hair before raising her eyes to meet Kati's slanted ones.

"I hate bitches." Kati snapped, her face flushing red in anger. Isabelle nodded once, agreeing.

"It's like Blair thinks the world revolves her!" Isabelle retorted, flinging her arms in the air before bringing them down again, embarrassed.

"She's not even Queen yet!" Kati retorted, her face still a mask of rage.

"Just think, if she _does _become Queen she'd be called Queen _B._ It fits, doesn't it?" Isabelle said, beginning to laugh. Kati started laughing also, both of them clutching there sides.

"She might sting us!" Kati said; her face a bright red as tears ran down her face.

"Watch out the Queen B is coming!" Isabelle said, her face turning purple. They laughed and laughed, tears sliding down their cheeks. Kati finally stopped laughing, and Isabelle stopped soon after. Kati looked at Isabelle thoughtfully.

"You want to be my twin best friend?" Kati asked.

"We could be twiners!" Isabelle said laughing, grabbing Kati's arm before tugging her out to the courtyard.

That was the day their friendship began.

--

--

--

--

Broken-Seth and Amy Lee

Emotion: Depressed

Word Count: 485

--

--

_I wanted you to know  
that i love the way you laugh  
i wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain, away  
i keep your photograph  
and i know it serves me well  
i wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain._

because i'm broken  
when i'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right  
when your gone away.

_--_

It was a depressing day. The death of an elite member of the Upper East Side was always a sad day to behold. Once could say that the flowers looked less bright, the air had a foggy coating to it, and the sun hid behind dark gray clouds.

Blair Waldorf would have hated it.

The service was too short, the dress she was wearing to ill-fitting and ill-suited, the preacher to annoying. But she wasn't there, wasn't anywhere. She was dead.

Chuck Bass was dead also. Not in the sense that she was. No, he was still standing on two feet, clutching a bottle of scotch even at her service. Her parents, or lack of parents seeing as Harold had died three years previous, couldn't find it in their hearts to tell him that whiskey, or scotch, was not tolerated during a service. Everyone knew by now that whiskey was his coping mechanism of choice, and today of all days he would need it more than ever.

"Blair Waldorf was a serene, beautiful, loving woman and a dear friend."

_But I am me. And you are you. We're Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had, I will stand by you through anything._

"She was always there to help her friends, no matter what the cost, or consequence, there she would be."

_Haven't you heard? I'm the crazy bitch around here._

"And she loved her friends. She loved her friends so much, so dearly. We all know her to be someone of highest regard, the Ice Queen herself….but you can't deny the fact that she loved us."

_You can tell us anything. We don't judge. We're the non-judging Breakfast__club. We're your best friends. Anything you do is something we did too._

Serena stepped of the podium, tears filling her eyes as she concluded her speech. She tripped once, and Nate, who was by her side, grabbed her before she could fall. He too was in tears; tears that made his hazel eyes seemed glazed and unfocused. _He's probably high_, Chuck thought to himself, still clutching the Scotch bottle as he walked up to say his last words to the dearly departed. He walked up to the podium, and faced the crowd, placing the scotch bottle on the podium before taking a deep breath to calm him.

"Blair Waldorf was my friend. She was my friend throughout the years when no one else was. She was there through my father's death; through the pain that came afterward. She meant the world to me. She was also my wife. My confidant; my lover. I'm Chuck Bass, and I don't know who I am without her. I loved her; always will."

Chuck picked up his Scotch, and left the podium. No one noticed a purple hydrangea tossed in the coffin by Chuck; a broken promise never to be fulfilled.

--

--

--

Shake It-Metro Station

Emotion: Hot

Word Count: 500!

--

--

_i'll take you home  
if you don't leave me at the front door  
(leave me at the front door)  
your body's cold  
but girl, we're gettin' so warm  
and i was thinking of ways  
that i could get inside  
(get inside)_

tonight you're falling in love  
let me go now  
this feeling's tearing me up  
here we go now

_--_

"You gotta let loose!" Serena exclaimed, grabbing her best friend Blair Waldorf and bringing her center stage. They were at Shake It, the new ultra-hip club. It was situated in Lower East Side; a place where Blair Waldorf would never go to unless her best friend practically dragged her to. Blair looked around at the bright atmosphere, and sighed loudly. Serena was drunk as hell, per usual after her nasty breakup with Dan, and Blair was single. And horny; but that was beside the point. She didn't think the inside of the club would _want _to know necessarily that she hadn't had any for more than five months. It was that Basshole's fault. He steal's her crown and gives it to Serena, and then has the decency, or lack of, to ignore all of her texts and calls telling him what a miserable Basstard he is.

"Serena, I'm not in the mood!" Blair exclaimed as Serena grabbed her arm and bumped into her. Serena was a horrible dancer; drunk or not, and Blair _really _wasn't in the mood to get down and dirty. Well she was, but only for a certain Bass who at the moment was ignoring her.

"God Blair, when are you ever in the mood?" Serena said drunkenly, not realizing that comment cut Blair where it hurt. She wasn't a _complete _buzz kill, was she?

"Fine, Serena," Blair finally replied. She began to dance with Serena, their moves seductive and entrancing to nearby drinkers who were watching the girls enchanted. Blair _did _not notice however, that a certain Basshole was in fact in the club at the moment and watching her with eyes heavily lidded with passion.

Chuck Bass knew without a doubt that Blair Waldorf was amazing dancer. She was seductive, but not to dramatic. Each move was precise, each swing of her hips causing the butterflies in Chuck to flutter relentlessly. And he wanted to take a break from butterflies for awhile. His eyes watched her dance, them becoming more lustful each second.

Blair was having the time of her life. She didn't let go much, and usually she only let go during a certain Bass's presence, but she was actually enjoying herself. The music finally ended and Blair and Serena plopped down on the bar stools, exhausted. Blair felt herself become hot, her skin erupting in goose bumps, and she turned around to meet the stare of none the other than Chuck Bass.

"You were amazing out there."

Blair turned to stare at him, before turning back to Serena.

"Uh, Chuck and I have to go deal with something," she said. Serena stared at her for a second, her eyes widening as the fact of what they were going to do blessed Serena's mind.

Blair grabbed Chuck, and pushed him into the coat closet. They had some, uh, _business _to attend to, one that hadn't been attended to for a year. And they both knew that limo's and closet's were more there style anyway.

--

--

--

Fall For You-Secondhand Serenade

Emotion: Angsty

Word Count: 459

--

--

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

_--_

The lights were low; the music was sweet and charming, and people were dancing as Prom came to a close.

Blair Waldorf stood away from the throng of people dancing, her red dress shimmering as the disco lights from the ceiling glazed upon it.

She didn't have the heart to dance anymore, to pretend that _this _Prom was normal and that she wasn't dearly missing _him_. He hadn't shown up, per usual, and Blair didn't understand why him not coming had hurt her so much. He never showed up in Tuscany, couldn't tell her the three magical words she so desperately wanted to hear at the White Party. He couldn't do _anything _right. Why did she believe, for _one _second he would actually do something right for once?

But that was who he was. He was Chuck Bass; she, Blair Waldorf. They were the Queen Bee and the Womanizer, the dark angel's, the kids with parent issues. They weren't cheap, they weren't fake, they were more real than _anyone_, but they still couldn't find each other.

Blair Waldorf stifled a sob. Everything was so _wrong_. _She _should be the one dancing around on her prince's arm. She should be the one who had the happily ever after.

All her life she wanted to be perfect. She wanted to be a perfect daughter, a perfect girlfriend, a perfect friend. And look where it left her.; alone and in the dark, tears slipping down her face as pretty couples dance among the dance floor. She took a shuddering breath, preparing to leave the party, when she stopped in shock.

Chuck Bass actually did something _right _for a change.

He was dressed impeccably, in a dashing suit with a complimentary red bowtie, and Blair smiled through her tears. Chuck walked up to her, pressing a kiss on her hand before gliding her on to the dance floor.

Hands grasped waist, noses brushed, and Blair Waldorf felt more alive than she had been feeling in _months._

"Is Blair Waldorf crying over me?" Chuck asked softly, peering into her chocolate brown eyes which were still glazed with tears.

"You—came," She said, chocking back a cry of pure happiness that was about to erupt from her mouth. She was so happy she wanted to scream.

"Of course I came, couldn't leave my dancing party all alone on prom night. I'm not a monster,"

Blair laughed. "No, Bass, you're the farthest thing from a monster,"

Chuck laughed with her, his eyes sparkling as they danced in time with the music.

"All right, I gotta give you that one. But I'm not a prince, that's for sure."

Blair smiled before pressing her lips to him.

"I don't want a prince anymore anyways. I just want you."

--

--

--

Love Song-Sara Bareilles

Emotion: Annoyed

Word Count: 533

--

--

_Head under water  
And you tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder  
Even I know that  
Made room for me  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well but you make this hard on me

_--_

"Say it."

"No.

"Say it.

"No!"

"_Say_ it!"

Blair Waldorf looked at her boyfriend of three months, and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you I love you any faster if you keep on asking me."

Chuck snorted loudly, glaring at his girlfriend.

"You've said it once!" he said, snarling and grabbing her so he was flush against him.

Blair coughed loudly, trying to pull away from him.

"I'm not going to have sex with you either Basshole so you can forget about it."

"Why not?" Chuck said, smirking devilishly.

"Because then you'll win. And you get so annoying when you win!!"

Chuck kissed her lightly on the jaw; pressing light kisses down the side of her neck before circling around to meet graze her earlobe. "If you say it I'll have sex with you."

Blair pushed him away from her, her face turning red with rage. "And that's why I'm _never _saying it again! It's just a game to you Chuck!"

"It was a game just a second ago to you to Waldorf." Chuck retorted, once again moving towards her with a predatory gaze in his eyes.

"When you insert sex into the equation you skip playful and just go to plain cruel." Blair said, pouting slightly. Chuck grasped her cheeks, putting a chaste kiss to each before kissing her on the lips. Blair responded eagerly, curing her fingers into his hair and pulling himself against her. Chuck broke the kiss, looking at her with demanding eyes.

"Say it," he said sharply, nipping her neck as she moaned.

"No,"

"Say _it,_" Chuck said, moving his lips up to her earlobe. He expertly sucked and nipped, loving the growls and mews of pleasure erupting from Blair's mouth.

"_No,_" Blair said, capturing his lips in a heart wrenching kiss that left him breathless. She pushed him away from her, crossing her arms.

"_You _say it." She said abruptly, walking away from him and plopping on the bed. "You haven't even said it _once_.

"Yes I have!" Chuck said flinging his arms in the air.

"Yes, you did. You were drunk off your ass and high as hell. Wasn't the best moment, Basstard."

Chuck moved over to sit next to her, grabbing her hands.

"So if I say it will you have sex with me?" he asked suddenly, _his _lips now pouting.

"Sure Chuck, whatever you want," Blair said dejectedly, scooting away from him.

Chuck grabbed her hands once more, turning her slightly on the bed so she was facing him.

He breathed in slowly, trying to form the words that would change _everything_. If he said it they couldn't return to there best friend act. They would move on to something different, something he didn't think they could ignore."

"I love you Blair."

Blair looked at him elatedly, before kissing him on the mouth. He responded back, and seconds later she jumped off the bed.

"Well that's too bad!" she said playfully, before sailing back into his arms.

He looked at her for a moment, and laughed.

"No wonder you were pissed at me, Waldorf. I feel like smacking you silly."

"Well, you said you loved me, so too bad for you!"


End file.
